1. Field of Invention
The invention relates in general to the field of electrical appliances.
2. General Background
More specifically, the invention relates to an electrical hook-up device with multiple configurations, including an outlet having a front face and a plug equipped with an electrical cord, wherein the front face of the outlet is equipped with a tight-seal casing selectively enabling a tight hook-up between the plug and said outlet and including a shutter and a cover with an opening sized so as to allow the plug to pass through, wherein the shutter is mobile between two positions, open and closed, in which it respectively frees the opening of the cover and closes it in a tightly sealed manner, and the casing includes two seals respectively installed on the cover and on the shutter and cooperating so as to hold the cord in a tightly sealed manner when the shutter is in the closed position.
Such a device is known to a person skilled in the art in particular from patent document FR 2 823 603.
With this device, it is possible to seal an outlet in which a plug is engaged without having to unplug the plug or to disassemble the cord from the plug.
Nevertheless, this known device has a specific structure, so that the sealing function that it satisfies is available only in the location where said device has been provided and mounted.
The present invention, which is used in this context, is intended to overcome this constraint.